Master
by Pyrite
Summary: Gaara has been wanting to know what it feels like to have someone in control. He goes to 'Master K,' not realizing it's his brother. However, once Kankuro realizes that Gaara needs him, he won't resist the red-head.


**Title:** Master

**Author:** Pyrite

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are copyright Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own them! I just take pleasure in using them for my stories. ^^

**Pairing:** Gaara/Kankuro

**Warning(s):** Torture, Oral Sex.

**Summary:** Gaara has been wanting to know what it feels like to have someone in control. He goes to 'Master K,' not realizing it's his brother. However, once Kankuro realizes that Gaara needs him, he won't resist the red-head.

**Author's Note:** I had been wanting to write this for a while, hope you enjoy.

He crumpled the ad up in his right hand as he approached the address. Gaara didn't know what made him do it. He wanted to have his control taken away from him and he knew that bondage and sadomasochism was one of those things that could take away his control. What was wrong with him? He was already considered a freak in many ways, why did he want to add to it? Gaara finally made it to the address, gathered his courage, and knocked on the door.

The door opened and revealed his brother who was as shocked as he was. "Gaara?"

"Kankuro?" Gaara questioned in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" The puppet nin questioned.

"I was...um...looking to speak to the owner of this business." He responded nervously.

"Well...that's me."

Gaara's eyes widened. "You? You're Master K?"

Kankuro pulled his brother into his building and shut the door behind them, locking it. "Yeah. Why are you here?"

"I...nothing."

"Gaara. Tell me!"

"I was wanting to...nothing."

"Gaara. You can trust me. Please tell me." Kankuro begged the red-head.

"You'll think me crazy...insane." Gaara responded as he looked down at his feet.

"I won't judge you. You're my little brother. What is it?"

He took a deep sighed then told the puppet nin, "I want to try this..."

"You mean bondage?"

"Yes...and the other things."

"Why?" Kankuro questioned, he was so deeply confused.

Gaara sighed again, "I'm in control all the time. For once, I just want to experience what it is like to have that control taken away."

"Well...I never thought you would be someone who would want to do this."

"I know i'm strange."

Kankuro smiled at his brother, not in a mean way, but in an understanding way. "No. In fact you have a friend who comes to me."

"Huh?!" The red-head shouted in shock.

"Yep."

"Who?"

"Well, who else? Your friend Naruto."

"When did he start coming to you?" Gaara asked his brother.

"Probably a few times back. He gave me the ad and asked if I knew about the owner. You can guess how that went." Kankuro explained.

"Would you consider?"

"Yes, but you do understand that I am in control. This is a master and slave situation Gaara. So are you sure you want to do this?"

Gaara nodded at his brother then told him, "Yes. I'm sure."

"Very well Gaara." He took the red-head's right hand and led him into the master bedroom then shut the door behind him. "This room is sound proof. So no one will hear anything." He explained.

The younger brother nodded then said, "That's nice."

"Now, let's began our session. I have a few rules. First, you have to call me by either Master, Master K, or Master Kankuro. Second, I do whatever I want to do. If you can't or don't want to obey these rules then you can leave if you want." Kankuro explained to his brother.

Gaara nodded, "Yes. I want this Kankuro. I can handle the rules."

Kankuro smiled, "Very well. Take off your clothes then lay on the bed on your stomach."

The red-head nodded then began to quickly take off his clothes, first, kicking off his sandals. He then pulled off his red and dark brown clothes and threw them onto the hardwood floor. Gaara then climbed onto his brother's four poster bed, settling himself in the middle as he lay on his stomach.

Kankuro smiled to himself as he created four puppet strings, two to tie Gaara's hands to the headboard and two for the end of the bed. The younger gasped slightly as he turned his head to see his brother walk up to the bedside table and retrieve what looked like a whip. It was a long black stick with a piece of leather at the end. "Alright Gaara. I like to begin with a game called Truth or Punishment. It's a very simple game. I ask you questions and you answer truthfully. If you don't, then I will use this," he indicated to the whip, "to punish you."

"Alright Kankuro." Gaara replied.

"Ah ah. It's Master, Master K, or Master Kankuro. I'll let it slide this time though."

"Sorry Master." The red-head replied, correcting his mistake.

"That's fine. Let's start our game. Now, I will start with a simple question. What's your job?"

"I'm Kazekage."

"See. It's not a hard game." Kankuro told him then said, "Now, to the harder questions. Are you still a virgin?"

Gaara blushed brightly. He didn't know if his brother could see his face, but he knew he had to answer. "Yes."

"Why did you want to do this?"

"I already told you Kankuro."

Gaara felt a hard slap on his buttocks. "You know better."

"Sorry Master. I wanted to...to know what it was like. Sometimes I feel so tired of being in control all the time."

"Do you pleasure yourself?" Kankuro questioned his little brother while looking at his buttocks.

The red-head blushed even brighter, "Um...do I really have to..."

He felt another slap on his ass and heard, "You have to answer every question I ask Gaara."

Gaara moaned softly then replied, "I do Master."

"You're being a very good boy. Now, are you in a relationship?"

"No Master."

Kankuro smiled again, "Why not?"

"I don't know."

He felt another slap then the puppet nin said, "That's a lie. Tell the truth Gaara."

"I...haven't found the right person yet...Master." Gaara responded.

"That's too bad. You're a very beautiful person Gaara. Now, one last question. Are you enjoying this so far?"

"It's strange, but yes Master."

"Very good." Kankuro put the whip down then used his strings to flip Gaara over on his back. The red-head gasped loudly, surprised at what his brother had done. Kankuro laid the whip on the top of the bedside table then picked up a pair of nipple clamps and showed them to Gaara. "You know what these are?"

Gaara shook his head, indicating 'no', "No Master."

The puppet-nin smiled, "They're called nipple clamps. Now we're getting to the point of torture. You'll find these very interesting." He then placed both clamps over his nipples and heard a short cry from Gaara's lips. "Hurts doesn't it?"

"Kami yes!"

Kankuro laughed softly, he then grasped a silver ring from the top of the table and showed it to his brother, "This is a cock ring. You're going to love this."

"What does it do? Master?" Gaara questioned his brother.

Kankuro grasped Gaara's semi-hard cock and pushed the ring down towards the base. He then murmured, "You'll see." He then grasped the whip and began to move it up and down Gaara's left leg and along side his cock.

"Ah!" Gaara cried out. "Please! Master!"

Kankuro continued moving his whip up along Gaara's hips, ignoring the pleas of his brother. He brought it back down over his little brother's cock and heard him moan as he wiggled against the puppet strings. "Oh Gaara. You're such a slut."

Gaara looked at Kankuro with a surprised look on his face. He then felt the puppet strings tug on his nipple clamps. "Ahhh! Please!"

"Does it hurt?"

The red-head nodded then replied, "Yes Master."

Kankuro guided the end of his whip under Gaara's balls then smiled as Gaara moved against it uncomfortably. "Good." He used his strings to pull on the toys again. The red-head moaned softly as the older brother asked, "You did want to experience what it was like to be controlled, didn't you?"

Gaara nodded then replied, "Yes."

"Then you have to be a good boy and do what I say. I'll take my toys off soon." Kankuro replied as he continued to pull and tug with his puppet strings and felt delight in hearing Gaara's moans of both pain and pleasure. He continued doing this for a few more minutes before he put down the whip and the puppet strings disappeared.

Kankuro took off the toys and put them on the side table then suddenly heard, "Fuck me."

The oldest brother felt shock come over him as he turned around and faced Gaara. "What?"

"I want to feel what it is like to have sex." Gaara replied.

"We're brothers. Are you crazy?" He suddenly shut up. Kankuro realized he shouldn't have said that.

The red-head looked at his brother dead in his eyes, "Maybe so, but I want it."

Kankuro realized that he couldn't talk his brother out of it. "Very well. If you are sure about this."

"I am Aniki."

He smiled then watched as Gaara spread his legs. The younger brother saw Kankuro peel off his clothes and drop them in the floor. Kankuro climbed, slightly nervously, onto the bed in between Gaara's legs. He had to admit to himself, Gaara was damned beautiful, and it wasn't like he hadn't thought about it once.

Kankuro bent over and brushed his lips against Gaara's. Gaara's mouth opened and Kankuro's tongue slid in, touching his brother's slick tongue and dominating it quickly. Gaara pushed up against his brother as he felt lost in the feelings that Kankuro was creating. Kami, pleasure was flowing through his body. The puppet nin pulled back, leaving the two panting hard.

"So," Kankuro asked through deep breaths, "how does that feel?"

"I want more." Gaara replied as his breathing finally settled a bit.

"Good." The oldest moved downward, first nipping along Gaara's ear and biting the lobe. He heard his little brother moan in pleasure then heard a groan as he began to suck along the red-head's neck. He felt Kankuro move from his neck along towards his chest. The puppet nin licked down the center of Gaara's chest then moved over towards his brother's left nipple and captured it in his hot mouth.

"Ahh!" Gaara cried out in surprise and pleasure. Kankuro smiled to himself before beginning to lick and suck the pink nub in his mouth. "Mmm...ah!" He nipped the bud, earning another moan from his little brother. He continued pleasuring the bud in his mouth before he released it and moved over to the other one and repeated the same ministrations.

He moved downwards, licking along the center of Gaara's stomach, causing him to wriggle beneath him. Kankuro slid his tongue around the red-head's belly button and then dipped it in. Gaara wiggled more as he felt Kankuro's tongue sweep inside the well of his belly button then pulled out. "Are you ready?" Gaara nodded at his brother.

Kankuro smiled then reached over on the side table and grabbed a tube of lube. He unpopped the top and squirted some on his fingers then slid one finger into Gaara's slightly slick hole and heard his brother moan slightly. "Mmm...Aniki."

"I know it is uncomfortable, but it has to be done. You'll like it soon." Kankuro replied, then inserted a second finger and started to pump slowly. Gaara moaned again, though this time in pleasure. The puppet nin inserted another finger into his younger brother's hole and continued the pumping motion. The red-head arched up against the fingers, needing more pleasure.

The older brother finished by inserting a fourth finger and pumping harder and faster. Beneath him, his red-headed brother was moaning and wriggling against him in pleasure. Kankuro pulled his fingers out suddenly and heard Gaara moan in disappointment. Kankuro grabbed the lube again and squirted some more on his fingers then rubbed it on his already hardened member.

The puppet nin positioned himself in front of his brother's wet and slick hole then suddenly pushed in all the way till he reached the prostate. Gaara cried out in pain at first, but when Kankuro hit his prostate, he felt a sudden wave of pleasure fall over his body. He gasped loudly. "Do you want to continue?"

"Kami, yes." Gaara replied as he looked into Kankuro's eyes.

Kankuro smiled then pulled back and pushed back in and continued to do so, his body pounding into the smaller body beneath him. Gaara wrapped his arms and legs around his aniki's shoulder's and hips tightly, bringing his brother's cock further into him. The older brother continued pounding into his little brother's body. He could feel his orgasm coming, but didn't want to come until Gaara was ready. He wrapped his free hand around Gaara's member and began to pump in time with his thrusts. Sweat gathered along his forehead as he heard Gaara scream. He pumped one, two, three times, then finally the two came in an explosion of pleasure.

He fell on his smaller brother as he panted hard. Gaara panted underneath him and murmured, "That felt so good."

Kankuro smiled again then said, "Well Gaara, i'm happy to help you."

Gaara wiped his forehead and replied, "I think we could do this again."

The older brother looked at him in surprise. "Well whatever you want. I'm here to serve."

"Yes you are...Master." Gaara said with a wink.

**Author's Note:** I had to get this finished. I hope you like it. I had this story open for a long while, so I'm glad I finally finished it.


End file.
